digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanemon
Tanemon is a Bulb Digimon. It has something that looks like a plant sprout burgeoning from its head. It is a Yuramon that wandered in search of an optimal environment, then settled to the ground and digivolved. Due to its extremely timid personality, if it senses an intruder's presence, it will burrow with the four feet at the base of its body, and completely bury its body portion under the ground. Once it is completely hidden underground, the thing growing from its head assumes the camouflage of a plant, allowing it to defend its body from intruders. However, this is ineffective against herbivorous Digimon. Attacks * : Fires harmless pink bubbles. * : Spits out some bubbles. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Tanemon (タネモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Some Tanemon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit , and the Great Trailmon Race. Other Tanemon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad Some Tanemon show up when fights against . Digimon Fusion After the Digital World is reformatted by Lord Bagra, Tanemons inhabit Honey Land, where they are constantly drained of their energy by the . During the battle with in the Human World, they are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Next A Tanemon was seen with a Lalamon, who were apart of Sunflowmon's caravan, were seen at an Oasis. Digimon World Tanemon is found at the north point of File City. It gives the Mameo three pieces of Meat each day until he recruits Palmon, after which it'll sit in a flower pot. Tanemon digivolves from Yuramon and can digivolve to Palmon and Betamon. Tanemon has a 50% chance to become Kunemon when sleeping in Kunemon's bed. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Tanemon digivolves from Yuramon and can digivolve to Palmon, Renamon, Aruraumon, Goblimon and DemiDevimon. Digimon World DS A Digimon in training with something resembling a sprouting plant growing out of its head. It sometimes uses its four limbs to dig holes in which to bury itself. Tanemon can digivolve into either Palmon, Lalamon, or Renamon depending on its stats. It is also a "Starter Digimon". It's a MP type. More also appear in Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tanemon is #006 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MP-type Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 63 HP, 82 MP, 38 Attack, 31 Defense, 33 Spirit, 30 Speed, and 10 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 1 trait. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Tanemon can digivolve into Palmon, Aruraumon or Floramon. In order to degenerate into Tanemon, your Digimon must be at LV3 or higher. It can also be hatched from the Green Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tanemon is #006, and is an In-training level, MP-type, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Escaping Feet skill. It dwells in the Heritage Cape. Tanemon can digivolve into Palmon or Floramon. In order to degenerate into Tanemon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. It can be hatched from the Green Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Tanemon is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Plant Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles; it does not learn any inherited skills. Tanemon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve into Palmon, Lalamon and Renamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. In Complete Edition, Tanemon can also digivolve to FanBeemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Tanemon is #008 and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Plant Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Adhesive Bubble Blow; and it learns Gaia Element I at level 5. Tanemon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve into Palmon, Lalamon, Renamon, and FanBeemon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 400 HP, 20 SP, 32 ATK, 29 DEF, 24 INT and 25 SPD. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Tanemon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Tanemon digivolves from Nyokimon, Pabumon, or Yuramon pass time and digivolves to Floramon (20 Insect/Plant AP), Mushroomon (3 penalties), Aruraumon (3 battles) or Palmon pass time. Digimon Battle Tanemon is given away by a NPC in the Tanemon Rental Event. Its digivolutions are Mushroomon, Woodmon, Cherrymon and Puppetmon. Its stat build is defensive as 2 STR , 2 DEX , 3 CON , 1 INT. Digimon Masters Tanemon is an obtainable in-training extra mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Tanemon Champion at LVL 11, Tanemon Ultimate at LVL 25 and Tanemon Mega at LVL 41. It can also be summoned with a special card in which is referred to as "Mutation". Digimon Soul Chaser Tanemon digivolves from Yuramon and can digivolve to Palmon and Floramon. Digimon Links Tanemon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve to Palmon, Lalamon, and Renamon. Digimon ReArise Tanemon digivolves from Yuramon and can digivolve to Palmon, Lalamon, and Renamon. Notes and References de:Tanemon